Mary Elizabeth Winstead
Mary Elizabeth Winstead is a well-known American actress perhaps best known for her roles in various horror movies that have branded her a prominent 'Scream Queen'. These films include Final Destination 3, Black Christmas, The Thing, and more. However she has also branched into other genres in films such as Sky High and Live Free or Die Hard. She is a trained dancer, talented singer (though she has denied pursuing the latter interest professionally), and a great actress who always garners positive reviews from critics. She is rumoured to be returning for the upcoming fifth Final Destination film however this has still not been confirmed due to the fact that she is currently filming The Thing (prequel) and filming won't end until June 28th, 2010. When it comes to the Final Destination series, Winstead played the lead protagonist and visionary of the third film, Wendy Christensen. Winstead has stated in several interviews that Final Destination 3 was the most emotionally grueling movie she's done due to the stress of riding the rollercoaster more than a dozen times a night and due to the fact that she has to cry in half the scenes. She is good friends with co-star Ryan Merriman. Winstead appeared on Broadway during Donny Osmond’s successful run of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Winstead began her television acting career at age 13, guest starring in episodes of the CBS drama series Touched by an Angel and Promised Land, before being cast as Jessica Bennett in the NBC soap opera series Passions, a role she played from 1999 to 2000. She subsequently appeared in the short-lived CBS drama series Wolf Lake (2001–2002), and in the made-for-television film Monster Island (2002). Trying her hand at comedy, Winstead went the independent film route as the Jewish daughter of a large, zany family in the indie feature Checking Out, but her screen time fared better in the more mainstream live-action film Sky High and the supernatural horror film Final Destination 3. In 2008, Winstead screen-tested for the role of Wonder Woman in the film adaption of Justice League. She starred in a lead role in Make It Happen, a dance film. The film went straight to DVD in the US, and gained a small collection in the UK, which eventually led to its financial failure. Nevertheless, the film proved a delight for Winstead to shoot, as she had always dreamed about becoming a dancer. Winstead co-starred opposite Michael Cera in the comic-book adaptation Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, under the direction of Edgar Wright. Filming occurred from March to August 2009 and was released in 2010 to critical acclaim but lackluster box office returns. In February 2010, Winstead landed the lead role in the prequel to The Thing, which is directed by Matthijs van Heijningen Jr. The movie is set to release October 14, 2011. On October 9, 2010, Winstead is married to director Riley Stearns. Winstead has expressed interest in returning as Lucy McClane for the fifth installment of the Die Hard film series, although her involvement in the project is yet to be confirmed. She was also mentioned in news regarding the prequel to The Ring (tentatively titled The Ring 3D), though further information is yet unknown. In 2010, Winstead reportedly tested for the female lead in a romantic comedy penned by Elan Mastai named The F-Word opposite Casey Affleck,but no decision has been made as of November. She was also tested to be the female lead in the Spider-Man reboot and the lead opposite Matt Damon in We Bought a Zoo, a film adaptation of Benjamin Mee's autobiographical novel of the same name, although she was not chosen in either case. On February 17, 2011, it was confirmed that Winstead was chosen to play the role of Mary Todd Lincoln alongside Benjamin Walker in the upcoming film adaption of Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. The film is set to be released in the summer of 2012 and be directed by Wanted director Timur Bekmambetov. In 2013, she was recast as Lucy McClane in "A Good Day to Die Hard", a role where she first stared in "Live Free or Die Hard". Category:Real People Category:Final Destination 3 Cast Category:Actress Category:Cast Category:Main Cast